Knowledge discovery is the most desirable end product of data collection. Recent advancements in database technology have lead to an explosive growth in systems and methods for generating, collecting and storing vast amounts of data. While database technology enables efficient collection and storage of large data sets, the challenge of facilitating human comprehension of the information in this data is growing ever more difficult. With many existing techniques the problem has become unapproachable. In particular, methods are needed for identifying patterns in biological systems as reflected in gene expression data.
A significant percentage of men (20%) in the U.S. are diagnosed with prostate cancer during their lifetime, with nearly 300,000 men diagnosed annually, a rate second only to skin cancer. However, only 3% of those die of the disease. About 70% of all diagnosed prostate cancers occur in men aged 65 years and older. Many prostate cancer patients have undergone aggressive treatments that can have life-altering side effects such as incontinence and sexual dysfunction. It is believed that a substantial portion of the cancers are over-treated. Currently, most early prostate cancer identification is done using prostate-specific antigen (PSA) screening, but few indicators currently distinguish between progressive prostate tumors that may metastasize and escape local treatment and indolent cancers of benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH). Further, some studies have shown that PSA is a poor predictor of cancer, instead tending to predict BPH, which requires no or little treatment.
There is an urgent need for new biomarkers for distinguishing between normal, benign and malignant prostate tissue and for predicting the size and malignancy of prostate cancer. Blood serum biomarkers, or biomarkers found in semen or urine, would be particularly desirable for screening prior to biopsy, however, evaluation of gene expression microarrays from biopsied prostate tissue is also useful.